


Bound and Determined

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [116]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: It would be a birthday worth remembering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #332 – Cake

The banner was Ray's suggestion, the cake a collaboration between Annie and Chris, all the other decorations split between Phyllis and the remaining detectives of CID. Sam's going to have a birthday worth remembering, and maybe even finally get it through that thick skull of his that this is where he belongs.

So Gene keeps him out all afternoon, gives the others time to set things up. Sam's in a fair enough mood, and Gene is keeping him plenty busy. He seems none the wiser.

The party's a success, a complete surprise: only Sam Tyler could forget his own birthday.


End file.
